Intertwine
by Star Glitz
Summary: Walking alone in the world is never fun. Will they ever be able to reconnect? "What do you mean Alice, she's gone. She will never be one of us." "But I've seen it Edward." Will Bella and Edward be together? Will they forever be intertwined?
1. In the Jeep

_Okay, I'm just introducing the story here. It actually begins in the next chapter. As they would say on Top Chef, this is just a little amuse bouche to tempt your taste buds. Stephenie Meyers, thank you for your wonderful books. Unfortunately, I do not own any of the characters from the Twilight series. ENJOY!!!!_

* * *

What if I told you I would do anything to be with you? Would you believe me? Does that scare you? It should because I am dangerous. It should terrify you that I want to be around you so much because I do not know if I can control myself around you. It definitely scares me that you want to be around me so much. Why is that? I know I am built to be attractive in every sense of the word, but why did you just come around? I was not sure if you would ever surface. Do you know how long I have waited for you? My Bella, I love you.


	2. Revisiting the Ballet Studio

_Okay, here is the true beginning to my story. Hope you enjoy and follow me along for the ride. This is a roller coaster in the making, and the track has yet to be finished. Please read and review.... Oh yeah, Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight....I'm actually still looking for my real-life Edward Cullen...._

* * *

I was waiting for Edward in a room that everyday was becoming more and more familiar to me. But I didn't want this room to become familiar to me. I wanted nothing more than to be back in Forks with Edward laying in my bed next to me. Unfortunately, I did not know when we would ever return to Forks. Alice and Edward discovered that the tracker had changed course, and that he was now on his way to my old ballet studio. When I saw Alice's drawing, I knew in that instant that that is where I was going to meet the tracker. Also at that moment, I was glad that Edward was not able to read my mind. At this point, I'm just trying to keep my mind as clear as possible. I just want my mother to call me. I want to hear that she is okay and no where near Phoenix. But more than anything else, I just want Edward here.

Edward's last phone call was not a pleasant one. He was scared for me. When was he not scared for me, but this time it was a completely different type of fear. James was after me and would not stop until he had me. Edward was going to take me far away until the rest of his family was able to obliterate him. Being alone with Edward would be absolutely fantastic, but I would miss everything about home. I also knew that my life would be over. I would always have to be watched in fear of James or even another vampire finding me.

My thoughts of Edward were interrupted when my phone started to ring. My mom - she was finally returning my call. I pressed the answer button and began running my mouth. I was scared for her, and I wanted nothing more than for her to be safe. Suddenly, her voice was cut from the phone and there was silence. Then a male voice came over the phone, and I knew it was him. He had gotten to her before I could. He made a plan with me to meet me at my old ballet studio. Like Edward had said before, never bet against Alice. Now I had to formulate a plan to get away from Jasper and Alice. They never left me alone since they were under strict orders from Edward. The following day when we were at the airport waiting for Edward's plan, I made my move. Jasper had escorted me to the bathroom, but he didn't know that there was another exit. I ran for not only my life, but I ran to save my family, I ran to save the man I loved, and I ran to save the family I wanted to be with. I jumped into the taxi and told the driver where I needed to be.

When I finally reached the ballet studio, I stood outside and quietly said goodbye to everything and everyone I loved. I knew I wasn't going to be around much longer. As a tear fell from my eye, I opened the door and walked inside to my awaiting fate. James didn't waste anytime. He even had a video camera to document his victory. As the pain endured, I wondered how long it would take for Alice to see where I was, and I wondered how angry Edward would be with me. As James drained the blood from me, I felt the numbness start to overtake my body. My senses were lessening as the seconds passed by. Before he finished, he pulled away with the video camera and asked, "Any last words for your beloved?"

I mumbled, "Edward, I love you. I'm sorry."

As I continued to choke for any air to pass through my lungs and to pump what little blood I had left through my heart, I said, "I'll find you."

James then turned the camera on himself and said, "Say goodbye to your Bella."

Then he turned the camera back on me and placed my wrist back into his mouth. Just as my last bit of blood flowed out of my body, Edward came running in and pushed him away from me. Edward watched as my last bit of life was taken away from me. He placed his hand on the side of my face, and he whispered, "I'm sorry. Bella, please stay with me."

James then pushed him away, and I was left alone. Just as Edward was about to rip James to shreds, the rest of the Cullen guys and Alice showed up. The guys went over to Edward, and Alice came to my side. She took my hand, and she noticed that it was not warm like it should be. She started screaming for Carlisle to join her. After he came over, he did a quick check and confirmed Alice's fear. Carlisle called for Edward to join him, and he ordered Alice to go help Jasper and Emmett. Edward slowly walked over having heard their thoughts already. He whispered, "It can't be true."

Carlisle said, "I'm so sorry."

Edward lifted me into his arms and held me as close to him as possible. While he walked out of the ballet studio with me, Carlisle picked up the video camera and followed close behind. I watched as the ballet studio was burnt to the ground. As Edward pulled me closer to him, I felt as if was drifting further away from him. I said, "Don't ever let me go."

Edward said, "I love you Bella…"

I said, "I love you too."

That distant look was still in his eyes. He wasn't happy, and I knew that. He was worried because I had put myself in danger once again, and he was that close to seeing me drift off into the unknown. Something was off. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something was definitely off. Edward placed me on the ground near the Mercedes, and he turned to look and see if everyone was safe. That's when I just blacked out.

Some time later, I awoke still laying on the sidewalk close to the ballet studio. I sat up, looked around, and no one was there. Edward had left me there. I was confused. Why would he leave me here? Where would he have gone? But why would he leave me? I stood up, and I began to feel a little dizzy. When I took my first step, I tripped on the curb and fell back to the ground. As I sat there, I looked over at my wrist and saw the crescent shaped scar that James's bite had left on me. Then I thought about it, was I a vampire? Nah, I couldn't be. I didn't have no desire to try to drink the blood of the people passing me by on the street. My skin was not pale and ghostly white like Edward's was. Plus, I was not glittering in the sunlight. No, I was not a vampire.

I walked aimlessly on the streets of Phoenix until I arrived back at my house. I went straight the room that now seemed like a distant memory to me. So many things were missing, mainly the love of my life. No hint of Edward was to be found in this room. I felt dizzy again, and my bed was the only thing that I wanted at that moment. I laid down and fell asleep almost instantly.

When my eyes opened the following day, I was back in my room at Charlie's house. How did I get here? Did Edward find me and bring me home? If he did bring me home, where is he right now? I got out of my bed and headed downstairs. Charlie was already gone for the day, and I was guessing that he didn't really want to discuss my disappearance and return. I couldn't even begin to imagine how much trouble I was going to be in. After I got dressed, I went outside to realize that my truck was still at the Cullen's house. So I started to make the short walk to school. When I was walking through the parking lot, it was like I was invisible. Good. I didn't really want any attention today. I looked around and didn't see his Volvo anywhere. Must be skipping out today. Wonder what the reason would be this time.


	3. Returning to Forks

I was up in my room, the faint smell of her still lingered from that one day she was here. I couldn't believe it, but she was finally where I couldn't harm her anymore. She was safe, and I wanted to join her. Esme would be devastated if I were to leave the family for Bella, but she understood my reasoning. Alice suddenly was in my room standing next to me. I knew that if tears were possible, we would both be crying. Bella's absence was hurting everyone. Although, Rosalie was only upset because Emmett was.

I turned to look at Alice, and I saw that distinct absent look in her eyes. She was having a vision. My thoughts were so focused on Bella, that I didn't even hear Alice's thoughts. I asked, "What did you see?"

She said, "Bella…"

I said, "She's gone."

She said, "I know, but it's like she's still here."

I said, "I think you're visions might be mixed up. There's no way Bella could be here."

She said, "You're probably right. We're all going to miss her."

I said, "I know. But she's better off."

She said, "You can keep telling yourself that, but you know it's not what's best for you. I saw it Edward. I saw Bella and you, together. I saw her as a…"

I cut her off before she could finish and said, "I don't want her to be that way."

Alice said, "You have no say in this matter Edward. I've seen it."

I said, "But she's gone Alice. There's not the slightest possibility of that vision ever coming true."

I just walked out of the room because I just couldn't bear to hear any more about it. There was no possible way for Bella to become one of us. No possible way. I went into my room and put my stereo on full blast to block out the thoughts of all those that were around me. Debussy blared through the speakers, and I just fell to the ground. All I could think about was her. I remembered trying to dance with her to the song that was now filling my room. I loved the look she had on her face at that moment. Bella, my Bella, was now gone - lost forever.

Sleep would be a helpful tool right now, but that was impossible for me. I wish I could just drift off into sleep and just dream about her and I being together. I could dream about us being together as humans. Human - what I wouldn't give to be human again? Although, deep down, I would never give up being a vampire because then I would have never met her. I would never have had a fulfilled life. The hole that was once again in my heart would have never been filled even for the smallest moment in time. I went lie down on my couch, and I wanted nothing more than to be able to look to the side of me and see those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes looking into my own. I wanted to feel that electric sensation that surged through my body even when just the tips of her fingers would graze my skin. I want my Bella back.

As the annoying beeps of my alarm clock sounded, I just looked at the time confused at what I should be doing. My life had just been taken away from me, and I didn't know what I was supposed to do anymore. School was definitely out of the question, if not forever at least today. With both of those doctorate degrees under my belt, there was really no need or want to go. I didn't want to imagine going to Biology and looking over at the empty stool beside me. It should be the exact opposite. She should be sitting there and seeing the stool opposite of her empty. That's how it's supposed be. But it will never be that way again, ever again.


	4. Wondering Aimlessly

I had no idea where I was or where I was going. I just kept walking. The sun was scorching hot, and I was beginning to sweat. As I wiped my hand across my forehead, there was one spot that was amazingly cool to the touch. I continued walking and was getting some curious stares in my direction from everyone I passed. The girls would look at me in disgust, but the guys couldn't tear their eyes away from me. What was wrong but right with me? What made the girls not like me, but the guys drool over me? Why was I different? Why don't I remember anything about me? Why don't I even know my name? I just felt empty on the inside.

I walked into a coffee shop and headed straight for the ladies' room. As I looked in the mirror, my gray eyes showed my emptiness. I ran my fingers through my hair and just tried to make some sense of what was going on. Walking through the coffee shop to leave, all the aromas of the coffee and pastries were making my head spin. I couldn't stand it; it was just disgusting. I ran to get out, but where was I to go. I didn't know where I belonged. So I aimlessly wondered around town. But for some reason, I had this gut feeling that I did not belong here. So I set out on my journey to find where I belonged.

I started running, and scenery started to blur. How fast was I running? As nightfall began to approach, I had already entered a new state. This was an amazing feature that I never knew I had, but I was glad I discovered. The moon was beautiful, and everything around me seemed to glow. But everything wasn't glowing, it was me. I looked down at my body, and iridescent swirls started to sparkle when the moon hit them. These swirls covered the majority of my body. What were these things and why were they glowing? Suddenly, I started to feel like something was extending from my back. I turned my head to see these swirls extend outward to form a set of wings. What the hell was going on? What the hell am I?

I ran into the woods as not to bring any attention to myself. But as my pace quickened, my wings decided it was time to react. So I started to fly deeper into the woods. Once I felt I was well hidden from any human eyes, I settled underneath a tree and fell asleep. The following morning when I woke up, my wings and swirls were gone. Evidently, I only had these unique features at night. Therefore, I would be restricting the majority of my traveling to the daytime.


	5. Edward and Bella in Forks

I should have known that he wasn't going to school that day. After all that had just happened these past few days, I understood why I didn't see the Volvo in the parking lot. As I walked past everyone, it was like I was invisible. Good, I didn't want to be noticed by anyone today. Classes went by awfully slow that day. Although I was glad that everyone was ignoring me, it was becoming a little awkward. I mean, Mike nor Angela hadn't even bother to ask me what had happened or what was the matter. Lunch was so weird. It was like I didn't even exist. I looked across the way, and their table was empty. Not a shock.

As I was making my way to Biology, I still had a little ounce of hope within me that he would show up and be sitting at our station. I rounded the corner of the door frame, looked over, and his seat was empty. I couldn't do it; I couldn't sit in class and not have him beside me. I turned, and I ran. I didn't know where I was running to, and I didn't care. I just kept going. Amazingly enough, I managed to do it without tripping and falling. By the time I stopped to take a breath, I was standing at a crossroads. Either I continue going straight and run straight out of town, or I turn left and head towards the house I knew would just bring me pain. He would be angry; hell, he would be furious. I completely disobeyed him. I put my life endanger, which in turn, put his whole family in danger. I was not being safe.

I couldn't think anymore. As I stood there, thoughts of Edward just kept circling through my head. The thoughts started to make me dizzy, and I just fell down to the ground. At this point, I didn't care that I was in the middle of the road. For all I cared, a car could just hit me at that very moment, and I would be okay with it. As long as nothing but thoughts of my beloved would be the last thing I thought of, I was ready to just die. Tears flowed freely from my eyes, I whispered, "Where are you?"

* * *

My door flew open, and I saw her standing there with infamous look on her face. But that look today had a bit of confusion mixed in with it. I didn't even need to ask for I heard exactly what she was thinking. That's when everyone came running in behind her. Jasper asked, "What did you see? Did you see Bella?"

Alice looked at everyone and said, "I'm confused. It's like I'm getting mixed messages. It's like she's here in Forks, but then she's not. I saw her sitting in the middle of the road right outside the property. Then I just see woods passing by and moonlight. I can't put them together."

Rosalie said, "I still don't understand why you keep trying. She's not coming back."

Emmett said, "Rosalie…"

She said, "Well, it's true. It's not like Alice hasn't been wrong before."

Esme said, "It's very rare. When Carlisle returns, we're going to have a family meeting."

After everyone left the room, Esme walked over to me and asked, "How are you doing?"

When I didn't answer her, she placed her finger under my chin and tilted my head up. While she was looking in my eyes, she said, "I know I may not be able to read minds like you can, but I know you're hurting."

I wrapped my hand around her wrist and gently whispered, "It's just that I'll never be able to go where she is. I'll never be able to be with her again."

She said, "Sweetheart…you have to continue forward. Bella will forever be in your heart and ours, and there she will always stay. You see, she will never be far away."

I said, "I can't stand to be here. Everything reminds me of her."

She asked, "What's wrong with that?"

When my eyes diverted in the opposite direction, she continued, "Nothing's wrong with that. Edward, she made you happy. So why can't the things that remind you of her make you happy? Bella will always know that she is yours. She will always know that you love her."

I said, "How will she know? I never really got a chance to tell her."

Esme said, "She knows. Trust me, she knows. Every woman knows when a man truly loves her. And you still truly do love her."

I said, "I'll never be able to let her go."

She said, "And you don't have to."

I asked, "But what about Alice's visions?"

She said, "I can't even begin to answer those. Maybe Bella is here, and maybe she is not. We will just have to let time pass and see. I know that's going to be the hardest thing for you."

I said, "I waited so long to find her in the first place. Time seems like nothing to me now."

She said, "Then continue to love her with all your heart."

Before I could say anything, she said, "Yes, my dear, you do have a heart. It may not beat anymore, but it does still have purpose. And it's purpose is Bella and your love for her."

I asked, "Do you believe she is really out there somewhere?"

She said, "I can't answer that; only you can. But if you believe she is, I will stand behind you with all my heart."

I turned to look at her, and she said, "Yes, you hold a piece of my heart. I share my heart with all of you, including Bella. So wherever you go, I'm always with you. I'll always stand by your side."

That's when Carlisle stepped into the room and said, "As will I."

I said, "I think I just need to get away for a while."

Carlisle said, "Then go. We'll always be here, son. When you're ready to return, we'll welcome you back with open arms."

I turned to look at Esme, and he knew she would be crying if she could. He hugged her and said, "I'll come back, I promise."

She said, "I know you will."

Alice walked in and said, "You'll have fun. If you ever think about doing something stupid, I will be calling you."

I laughed and said, "I'll miss you too."

Esme said, "Well, we shall all go out tonight to hunt before you leave. We're going to spend this night as a family."

I said, "I'd really enjoy that."


	6. Discoveries

When I woke up the following morning, hunger started to kick in. However, I couldn't figure out what I was hungry for. As I walked past usual places I would eat at, I grew sick. My stomach couldn't even fathom eating things such as burgers and chicken anymore. It wasn't until I reached a florist's shop that my mouth started to water. As I looked over the variety of flowers, my stomach pulled me to them. I couldn't afford them though, and I dare not steal anything. I made a mental note to hunt in the woods that evening for any type of flowers growing wild. Later that day, as I was crossing another state line, I slowed down to see exactly where I was at - Colorado. At least now I knew where I was, but I still didn't know where I was heading. All I knew was that something was drawing me in an eastward direction.

That night while I was wandering around looking for something to eat, the moon once again came out and made my new discovery illuminate. While I was eating the few flowers I found in the wild, I was alerted to a new smell, a bad smell. Then I began to hear rustling noises in the far distance. Two seconds later, I heard a voice from behind me say, "Well, well…lookie at what I found here."

Then a female voice asked, "What is she?"

I turned around to see a female with fire red hair and a male standing there together. I asked, "Who are you?":

The male said, "She smells exactly like her."

The female said, "But she's obviously not a human."

I asked, "Who are you?"

The female said, "I'm Victoria, and this is Laurent."

Laurent said, "I don't care what she is, I'm hungry."

I said, "Excuse me…"

He said, "Don't worry sweetie, this won't hurt a bit."

Victoria said, "For us, at least."

As they began to come closer and closer to me, I saw that my once iridescent swirls slowly began to turn as green as an emerald. Then my wings began to tighten up as if ready to attack. Victoria asked, "What the hell?"

Laurent screamed, "I don't care. I want her, and I will have her."

When he was within a foot of me, my wings began to take over. As they began to flap in the air, I saw green dust start to rise as if being pulled off my swirls. After he took another step, my wings flapped one more time, throwing both my arms and the dust forward and in his direction. I watched the green dust start to sparkle as it encircled him in a cloud. Then Laurent fell to ground with his hands clutching at his throat. He yelled, "What are you doing to me?"

I tilted my head to the side, smiled, and said, "I'm guessing I'm someone that you underestimated. Now, what are you?"

Victoria laughed and took off running. I walked closer to the choking creature on the ground and said, "I would suggest you stay the hell away from me. I may not know what I am, but I have a feeling I know what you are. You are a threat to human kind, and I will not let you endanger anyone anymore."

As I said that last statement, my swirls then turned black as night. As my black dust began to glitter with the green cloud, I saw the redness in his eyes disappear. Then I saw his body start to decompose into the ground. In a matter of five minutes, he was gone. Once he was no longer in my presence, the emptiness returned, and everything returned to the way it was before those two creatures crossed my path. I sat down and reflected back on what had happened. Then I recalled something the male had said in the beginning of our encounter, "she smells exactly like her."

I realized that these two monsters must have known who I was. But now the girl was gone and there was no way I was going after her. There was still that unwanted urge to continue east. Because of the events that unfolded that evening, sleep was no where to be found. So my wings picked me up off the ground and carried me east. When the sun began to rise in the morning, my wings faded, and I slowly floated down to the ground. I discovered a few more flowers and then went to find some place to settle down and sleep for a few hours.


	7. Traveling

**From here on out, points of view will be changing. I will try to put line breaks in when they change.  
****I do not own any of the characters or original story line. That all belongs to Mrs. Meyers. **

**Please read and review.**

* * *

After the whole incident in the middle of the road, I couldn't remember anything. I couldn't even recall how I wound up in bed. That's where I found myself in the morning. However, it wasn't my bed I was in. It wasn't even my own room I was in. In fact, I had absolutely no clue as to where I was. I looked around the room, and I felt like I was in a decadent palace. The room was the most gorgeous room I had ever seen. Once I got dressed, I walked out of the door and was in a long hallway. That's when I realized I must have been in a hotel. But how the hell did I wind up here? Did someone kidnap me? Is that why I couldn't remember anything? But if someone had kidnapped me, why could I just roam freely?

I walked out of the hotel and was surrounded by the bright lights of New York City. Once again, it was like I was invisible and never existed. But I guess that's to be expected in New York. Everything was so fascinating in New York, so lively. I walked around aimlessly for hours. I enjoyed everything about this city. I got lost in the atmosphere, and a smile just exhumed from my face. It wasn't until that very moment that I thought about Edward. About how the last time I had smile was when I was with him before everything took a turn for the worst. As I came back to reality, I looked into the store window and was staring straight at a baby grand piano. I could hear my lullaby replaying in my mind ever so clearly. How I wish I could be sitting next to him at his piano having him play my lullaby just one more time.

Once I was finished with walking around the metro area, I decided to go roam around Central Park. Everything there was just so peaceful yet busy. It had the greenery of Forks, but the busyness of Phoenix. It was great mixture of my two favorite places. I quickly got a little tired from walking, and I decided to just relax on one of the many benches. I watched people pass me on by and not ever take notice. A few minutes later, I was fast asleep.

For the next few days, I woke up and was still in New York. Although, I never did find or run into the people or person I was staying with. Then on the fourth day I was to be in New York, I woke up in a quaint, little plantation style bedroom. My host or hosts still eluded me, but that was not going to ruin my adventure. As I walked around the small town, everything was just so simple. So plain and so simple. But I only had one day to enjoy this small town. For the following morning, I woke up in a room that was so, I guess you would call "sunny", it reminded me so much of Phoenix. But there was no way I was in Phoenix. I walked outside and was faced head on with overwhelming humidity. Before I could even take one step, I was already sweating.

I walked around for a little while, and I realized that I was in Jacksonville, FL. What was I doing here? Would I run into my mom? That's all I could think about. Then I thought about Edward, and how I would never be able to bring him here to meet my mom and Phil. It was too dangerous for him to be confronted with the sunlight. Florida was just a dangerous state for him to be in. So evidently, it was not Edward that was bringing me to all of these places. There was no way a vampire would have kidnapped me and brought me to Florida.

* * *

Why did I even come here? I couldn't do anything during the day. My life would be the nightlife. Jacksonville, I know she would have loved to be here. If it weren't for James, she and I would be here, together, in just a few months. Esme couldn't wait to surprise her with tickets for the two of us to visit Renee. New York had been a blur. A blur to take my mind off of things. South Carolina was just a midway stop on the way to Jacksonville. What I wouldn't give to have Bella here with me right now? My days would be better spent with her here. She made every day a unique day - a "Bella" day. Nothing was ever typical or predictable with her.

I couldn't stay cooped up in Jacksonville for long. So after two days, I was off again to a new place. That was when I decided to do some heavy traveling. I whipped out the credit card and went buy an airplane ticket to Brazil. Esme Island wasn't too far away, and there I would be secluded from everything for a few days. Before I got on the boat to head out to Esme Island, my cell phone started ringing - Alice. After pressing the receive button, I said, "Don't worry, I'm not thinking of doing anything stupid."

She giggled and said, "I know. That's not why I'm calling though. I know you don't want to hear this, but I keep seeing her Edward. Every where you go, I see her there. I see her wondering the streets of Brazil right now. She's looking at all the buildings, and she has no clue about how she gets to wherever it is you are. But she doesn't know you're there. Right now, she's at a flower shop. She's thinking about the meadow."

He said, "Alice, please stop. It's hard enough as it is."

She said, "I'm sorry. But then the other night, I saw the others."

He asked, "What others?"

She said, "Victoria and Laurent."

He asked, "What happened?"

She said, "Some creature attacked Laurent. He's dead. Victoria ran off. But they thought the creature was Bella. Whatever this thing is, he or she smells exactly like her. That's why they went after the creature."

He said, "That's strange. Any idea on what this creature is?"

She said, "No idea. I couldn't see it. It was like I was looking out from his or her eyes."

He said, "That is strange."

She said, "Well I'll let you go. I see the boat. Have fun Edward. I hope to see you soon."

He said, "I know you do. Thanks sis, tell everyone I love them."

She said, "I will."

Upon my arrival to Esme's house on her island, all I could do was wish that Bella was here with me. She would absolutely love this place. Greenery from Forks and heat from Phoenix. Plus, it was just amazingly beautiful, and we would be alone. Alone, I left her there to be alone. How could I have done that? But it was for the best or was it? I couldn't even answer that question myself. I walked down the hallways looking for a room to rest in. Of course sleeping was out of the question, it always was, but I just needed a quiet retreat. I passed Carlisle and Esme's room; it was beautiful. Beautiful, I remember her saying that when I showed her my true self in the sunlight.


	8. Hearing Things

I woke up that morning to something one could only dream about - fresh ocean breeze. I looked around the room and was amazed. As I looked out the door that led me outside, all I could see was beach. I continued looking and there was not a soul in sight. Once I was dressed, I went out onto the beach just to enjoy the sun and listen to the waves. After laying down for a little while, I looked to my side and saw a copy of Wuthering Heights beside me. How convenient? I opened it up and read the book to make the day pass by faster.

* * *

The next few days passed by with no new "acquaintances" making an appearance. But then my body finally came to a rest, and the urge to travel faded. I looked around and tried to figure out just what was exactly leading me to this destination - the entrance to a graveyard. As the wind blew through my hair, I knew it was trying to push me in the right direction. So I slowly let it direct my path through the cemetery. I made my way through a maze of tombs until the wind finally died down, and I was standing in front of an old tombstone. I looked over the names engraved in the stone, a family of three - Edward Masen Sr., Elizabeth Masen, and Edward Masen Jr. Edward, the name seemed so familiar, but I just couldn't wrap my brain around where I knew that name from. When I tried to walk away, my feet wouldn't move. Something about this specific grave was not allowing me to move. So there I stayed for the rest of the day.

Later that evening when the moon sat high in the sky, my swirls once again began to illuminate. This time however, they were just an iridescent white. Then white roses seemed to appear around the tombstone. I was hungry; so I took a few blooms to eat. Once I was finished, my wings lifted me off the ground and sat me on top the tombstone. I just sat there and tried to get my brain to remember why the name Edward was so familiar. But I realized while I was sitting there that I still wanted to know who I was. What was my name? Where was I from? What am I?

* * *

He was sitting beneath the cover of the patio, writing in one of his many journals, when he thought he heard someone's voice. But it wasn't just any voice, it was her voice. His mind was playing tricks on him now. He sat there, not moving, not even pretending to breathe, to see if he could hear her once more. That's when he heard her again. He heard her say, "It would degrade me to marry Heathcliff now; so he shall never know how I love him: and that, not because he's handsome, Nelly, but because he's more myself than I am. Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same; and Linton's is as different as a moonbeam from lightning, or frost from fire." As he sat back and listened, he remembered that quote. It was like she was reading Wuthering Heights to him.

Edward just relaxed and listened as she continued to read to him from her favorite book. But as soon as he let her name escape from his lips, the voice stopped. Once the voice ceased, the chair Edward was sitting in also did too. He was so upset that her voice disappeared that he ground the chair to nothing but a pile of wood dust. Suddenly, his cell phone started ringing. He pushed the button and screamed, "What Alice?"

I said, "Calm down Edward. You will hear her again. I see her there on the island. She was reading the book on the beach."

He asked, "Why can't I see her?"

I answered, "I don't know. I see Bella sitting on the beach, and then I see that creature surrounded by white roses. The creature is at a stand still. Whatever it is, it can't move any more. I can't quite make out the place though. Do you think there may be a connection since I keep seeing both?"

Edward said, "I'm not sure Alice. You may need to go speak to Carlisle about that. When will I hear her again?"

I said, "Soon. Next time she'll be reading Romeo and Juliet. Trust me, you'll love listening to her when she's reading that book."

He said, "I'll never bet against you."

I giggled and said, "I know. I just wish I could figure out what this creature is and why I keep seeing it. I wish I could see it and not see what it's looking at."

He said, "It's okay Alice. We'll figure it out soon enough."

I said, "I know…it's just frustrating."

After a few quiet minutes, I said, "Alright. Well I talk to you soon."

Edward said, "I don't doubt it."

The days continued to slowly pass, and he still hadn't heard her voice again. He was searching to hear it every chance he got. He tried switching to different rooms in the house, changing what he was doing, wandering around the island, but nothing was working.


	9. Who Is She?

Wuthering Heights was taking me longer to read than usual. Usually I was able to finish the book within two days, but it was taking me almost a week to finish it. The island was just so amazingly beautiful that everyday I had to do some exploring. Each day I found something new. My favorite thing to date was the waterfall I found in the middle of the island. Everyday after I found that waterfall, I went back there to finish reading my book. As soon as I completed the last chapter, I placed the book down on a rock and went closer to the pool of water beneath the waterfall. I took off my shoes and stepped into the shallow end. The water was favorably warm, and it felt amazing on my skin.

Once I returned to the rock where I had left my book, I noticed that it had disappeared and a new one was in its place. This island was definitely magical. Romeo and Juliet was now sitting on the rock. This island was taking care of most of my needs. Now if only it could bring Edward back to me. Without picking up the book, I went to sit back in my usual spot beneath a tree to think about my love. What had I really done wrong to make him leave me? What had I done that he would not be searching for me right now? What had I done to get to where I was right now? Why haven't my captors revealed themselves to me yet? Why is it that once twilight approaches I remember nothing from that time until morning?

The next day, I took my usual spot underneath my tree to begin reading Shakespeare. When I got to Juliet's soliloquy, I began to read aloud. I said,

"O Romeo, Romeo…wherefore art thou Romeo?

Deny thy father and refuse thy name;

Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my loveAnd I'll no longer be a Capulet.

Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?

Tis but thy name that is my enemy:Thou art thyself, though not a 's Montague? It is nor hand nor foot,Nor arm nor face, nor any other partBelonging to a man. O be some other name!What's in a name? That which we call a roseBy any other word would smell as sweet;So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,Retain that dear perfection which he owesWithout that title. Romeo, doff thy name,and for thy name, which is no part of thee,Take all myself."

I sat there and thought for a minute - Edward. I said, "O Edward, where are you? What did I do so wrong that you are not here right now? I'm sorry for the James incident. But why did you leave me alone? I'm still here. I don't know where I am right now actually. But I'm sitting here right next to this beautiful waterfall. It's not as beautiful as the meadow though. The meadow - how I wish we could just be there together right now. You'd be my lion, and I'd be you lamb. But I can imagine you here. The sun causing your skin to sparkle. Then those dazzling sparkles reflecting off the water causing nothing but millions of rainbows around where we would be. You could push me away as much as you'd want to, but I'd definitely win this battle in the end. I want nothing more than to be cuddled right next to you right now. Even just to have your lips graze my skin. Edward, I love you. I love you with all my heart and soul."

* * *

As soon as I heard waterfall, I knew exactly where she would be. So I ran. I ran straight for that waterfall. I stood there and looked around me, but I could not see her. I screamed for her, but she did not answer. I went and saw where I thought she would be. I could feel her; she was definitely here with me. I said, "Bella, I love you with all that I have, with all that I am. I am forever yours. I know you are here. I can feel you. Bella, you have to help me out here. Where are you? Why can't I see you? What can I do to help?"

* * *

What else can I do? I'm just sitting here and watching everyone pass me by. Some of them walk past me as if I were a ghost. Some are scared, but some are intrigued. Yet, I just sit here and stay quiet. They must think I'm the ghost of the woman buried in the grave in which I cannot move from. Why can't I move? What am I missing? Are theses three people important in some way? Edward - oh how I'm really enjoying saying that name. I love the way it just rolls off my tongue. I could say his name all day. Edward…

As I sat there for my endless days to think, I truly wondered if I really was Elizabeth Masen. Is that why I'm now here at this grave? Is this where my body is? What is keeping here? Why can't I just rest in peace? Why am I now this creature of mythical qualities? I once again looked at the names carved in the stone, and I said, "Oh Edward, I wish you could help me…"

* * *

My sister just does not know when to give up. I'm thinking about turning my phone off. I pressed the button and said, "Hey Alice…"

He said, "Hey bro…"

I said, "Hey Jasper. What's up? I figured it would be Alice calling me."

He said, "It's not good. Alice's visions are driving her insane. I can't even calm her down."

I asked, "What's going on?"

He said, "She's seeing your name constantly. She's hearing someone keep saying it constantly. It's beginning to scare her because she doesn't know what to make of it. I hate to ask this of you, but we need you to come home. If anything, it will be just to keep her somewhat same."

I heard Alice yell, "I heard that!"

I laughed and said, "I'll be home soon."

Alice screamed, "No Edward! Do not come home! If you come home, Bella will get scared. She can't see any of us. She'll think we really abandoned her."

Jasper said, "You see. All this really has her going insane."

I said, "I can only hope to figure out why. What does Carlisle have to say about this?"

He answered, "He believes it all has to do with Bella. He hasn't figured out the connection, but he believes it's her because Alice's visions are constantly flipping back and forth between Bella and the creature. Sometimes during in the same vision. Nothing about this is normal."

I said, "I know. Well tell Alice to calm down and take her time figuring this one out. I'll stay here until she gives me the okay."

Then I heard Alice faintly say a new name in the background. I asked, "What did she say?"

Alice grabbed the phone and said, "Elizabeth. Edward, I'm seeing through your mother's eyes."

I asked, "How can that be?"

She said, "I don't know. But it makes sense. She's stuck and looking for you. You must go back to Chicago."

I said, "Alice, I can't go back there. It just hurts too much. My mom is from that other part of my life. She's not going to replace what I've lost, what I've let go. I want Bella and only her. I don't want to see my mother and have to lose her again too."

Alice said, "But Edward you must go."

I screamed, "I won't!"

She said, "Stop being so stubborn and just go. Bella will be with you; she's with you wherever you go."

I asked, "When will I hear her again?"

She said, "I'm not sure. I haven't seen anything yet."

I asked, "Will she ever see me or hear me?"

She said, "I don't see that Edward. All I see is your mom, and she wants to see you."

I finally relented and said, "Fine, but I won't go until I'm ready."

* * *

As soon as he changed his mind, that's when I saw it. I saw him standing in front of me. Once again, I was looking through his mother's eyes. I saw Edward standing right in front of her, and he was shocked. Edward was never shocked. Then to his side, Bella was right there. She was also in a state of shock. Edward said, "Bella…"

Bella said, "Me…"

Elizabeth said, "Yes Edward, it's me…"

I'm confused now. Edward is looking at his mother, but he is saying Bella. Before I got a chance to see how this vision would play out, it disappeared out of my mind. At least he's going now. There's no doubt about that in my head. I just couldn't wait to find out exactly what he was going to discover.


	10. The Windy City

Finally I was at the end of the book, and I said aloud, "Oh happy dagger! This is thy sheath; there rust and let me die."

Juliet just died to be with her love. I said, "Oh Edward, let your teeth be that dagger. I want nothing more than to find you and have you change me. I want to be with you forever. You must find me. I don't know how much longer I can wait. Alice must know where I am. Are you refusing her the right to interfere with my life? Well if you are, STOP IT! Let her see me. Let her tell you where to find me. When she does, you had better listen to her. Don't ever bet against Alice. Where are you guys?"

Why did I keep doing this? None of this was going to bring them back to me. I was talking to thin air. If Edward or Alice had heard my cries, they would have shown up by now. Unless…unless they didn't love me like I loved them. That's had to be what it is. I said, "So that's why you're not coming. It was all a lie, an act. You never did love me. How could I have been so blind not to see this any sooner? But Esme…oh Esme I never expected you to be a part of this. You and Carlisle were like my second set of parents. I see how it is. Everyone was good at acting, except for Rosalie. She always disliked me. But if you didn't love me Edward, why did you have to bring your entire family into it? Why did you let me get so attached? Did you just do all this so that you could break me? Break me until I was nothing so that it would be easier for you to kill me? You've always wanted my blood; well just take because it's yours now. I can't go on like this anymore. I don't want to go on like this anymore. I'm tired of waking up everyday knowing that I will never see you again. Even as you kill me, I'll be glad just to see you one last time."

* * *

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She was giving up. Bella was never one to give up on something she wanted. If I wasn't feeling bad enough already, listening to her say those words was just killing me even more. I said, "Bella, please stop. My heart may not beat anymore, but it is only surviving because of you. I will find you, and I will never let you go again. Just tell me where you are. Why can't I see you? Why can I only hear you? What am I missing? What am I doing wrong? Bella, I know it was wrong for me to leave you there. But I couldn't do anything that would implicate the family. I told them I was going to stay and didn't care what would happen to me, but Carlisle had Emmett drag me back to Forks. Then Alice told me that we would meet again. Like you said, never bet against Alice. Please don't give up hope; I will find you."

For the first time, I was calling back home. Alice said, "Hey Edward."

I said, "I'm leaving first thing tomorrow morning."

She said, "I haven't had a complete vision yet, but I can't wait till you call me to tell me what is going on."

I asked, "Why, what have you seen?"

She answered, "I have seen you, and Bella was standing right behind you. It's like I'm still looking through your mother's eyes. But as you both are looking at your mother, you're saying Bella's name, and Bella herself is confused too. That's all I've seen."

I said, "Well, I'm about to figure out what all of this is about. Tomorrow, I'm there."

I hung up the phone and raced back to the house. After I had everything in order, all I had to do was wait for my flight back to the states. If this was going to help me get Bella back, I was willing to do anything for her. I was willing to go back to a part of my life that I never thought I would visit again. My mother…I couldn't even begin to remember her. Carlisle told me a few stories of what she looked like during the first years of my new life. Other than that, I remember nothing. I wonder what she looks like. I wonder what she'll think of what her son has become. Will she be able to see Bella? Does she approve? Does she approve of what I'm doing to Bella? Will she approve of what Bella wants to do to be with me? Then the flight attendants announced that my flight was now boarding.

It seemed like it took forever and a day to get back to the states. When the plane finally landed in Texas. As soon as I was in the clear, I was off towards Chicago on foot.

* * *

The next time I awoke, I was in another hotel room. I looked outside and saw nothing but skyscrapers. After looking at the many buildings through the window, I saw that I was now in Chicago. Why am I here? Are these people just torturing me? I said, "Why did you bring me here? Edward was born here. Edward's life that would lead him to me began here. I'm trying to forget him; I'm trying to let him go. Why do you keep bringing me to places that just kill me a little bit more everyday. "

Twilight approached, and the sky was darkening by the minute. I found myself walking towards the cemetery. I never knew exactly where I was going, but something inside me told me where I should be heading. I knew what I would find here, but I also knew there was something else I wasn't' expecting. As I continued to walk, I was constantly looking at the graves of people I never knew. Some graves even had fresh flowers; he or she must have just recently passed.

A little further into the cemetery, I saw a glow. It was just this light, while glow coming from the far corner. Was there a candle burning back there? No, there was no way a candle could produce that much light. Something continued to pull my feet towards the light. More and more tombs I passed. More and more names of people I never knew. Five minutes later, I rounded the corner and saw what was causing the glow.

There on the tombstone, were three names with all the same last name - Masen. Edward Sr., Elizabeth, and Edward Jr. were the names carved into the stone. Above the tombstone, there sat the source of the white glow. There she sat, motionless, but so beautiful. Was she an angel? Who was she? As I walked closer to get a better look, I knew exactly who I was looking at.

* * *

I had just finished my evening bunch of flowers. I returned back to the tombstone that held my existence there. As I sat there, I heard footsteps in the distance. My color suddenly changed from an iridescent glow to a pure white. What was causing this reaction? When I got up to go take a look, I found myself glued to the tombstone. I couldn't move. So now all I could do was sit here and wait. As the steps got closer, their sounds seemed to boom in my head. All of sudden, there they stood. One was the image of Adonis himself. He was absolutely gorgeous. Standing right behind him was a young girl; a girl that looked very familiar. When each of them saw me, they froze in place. Then Adonis spoke with the most beautiful voice, "Bella…"

As he continued to close the distance between us, the girl remained frozen. I barely heard her whisper, "Me."


	11. Only You Can See Me

I was now staring at the most gorgeous creature in the world. He spoke, 'Bella, is it you?'

I asked, "Who is Bella?"

He answered, "You look so much like her."

Then the girl softly spoke, "I'm Bella."

I didn't want to leave the man standing before me, but I had to talk to the girl. I stood up, walked past the godlike creature, and walked over to where the girl stood. I looked at her and asked, "You are Bella?"

She answered, "Yes."

The boy asked, "Bella, are you here?"

When I looked over at Bella, it seemed like she didn't even hear his question. I asked, "Do you not see him?"

She asked, "See who?"

I said, "The boy that is standing right over there."

I pointed towards the tombstone where he stood, and he just continued to gaze at me in confusion. She asked, "Where? All I see is the tombstone. The tombstone of my love and his real parents."

I asked, "Edward?"

She shook her head, and the guy asked, "Yes?"

I looked over at him and asked, "Are you Edward?"

He said, "Yes I am."

Bella asked, "Edward, is he here?"

I walked closer to him, looked over to her, and said, "He's standing right beside me. Can't you see him?"

* * *

He was here. She was telling me he was here. But why couldn't I see him? I hysterically starting looking all around me, and tears started to form in my eyes because I couldn't see him. I screamed, "Edward! Where are you? I'm standing right here?"

* * *

I could hear her. I could hear the pain in her voice. I couldn't take it any longer. I had to do whatever it took to make her see me. To make her know I was here. I asked, "Does she hear you?"

She answered, "Yes."

I said, "Tell her….tell her that I can hear her. Tell her that I'm sorry. Tell her I will find a way for us to be together."

Then I saw her walk over to where I was previously standing. She held out her hand in thin air. She next took her other hand and began rubbing the hand that was still resting in mid air. She must be trying to comfort my Bella. She whispered, "Bella, Edward is right over there. He wanted me to tell you that he is sorry. That he will find a way for you two to be together."

* * *

I looked into the eyes of the creature that looked like me and wondered if what she was saying could be true. She held my hand, and then I saw her wings start to slowly flap back and forth. Then a white dust started to circle around us. As my tears began to dry, I once again looked over towards the tombstone. There I saw him. He was standing sideways, and his head was down. He looked miserably. I screamed, "Edward…"

I started to run towards him. But once I stepped outside of the white dust, he disappeared. I turned back towards her, and the dust had disappeared. I asked, "How did you do that?"

She asked, "Do what?"

I said, "Create that white dust. As soon as I wasn't in it, I couldn't see him."

She said, "I don't know how it happens; it just does. I have no clue as to what I am. Although I ran into these two other creatures that said I smelled just like someone. They wanted to kill me."

I asked, "What did they look like?"

She answered, "Well the male, I really can't describe him. But he stepped into some green dust of mine and died. The female, all I could remember about her is her flaming red hair."

I said, "Victoria."

She said, "Yes, that was her name."

I said, "They must have mistaken you for me."

She asked, "Why are they looking for you?"

I answered, "I'm not sure."

* * *

When I heard her speak of a creature with red hair, I knew she was talking of Victoria. I said, "They were looking for Bella because my family and I killed her mate. They are looking for Bella because she wants to take my mate away from me. I don't know why they keep hunting for her; she is gone."

The creature said, "But she is right here."

I said, "For some strange reason, only you and my sister can see her. My sister, however, cannot communicate with her. And for another strange reason, I can hear her sometimes. But you…you look so much like her."

She said, "I've been curious as to who Edward was. I've been curious as to why I was drawn to this one specific tomb. When I saw your name, something inside of me told me that I knew you. But I don't remember you at all. I have no idea who you are. I have no idea who I am. And I have no idea who Bella is. I'm just lost. What confuses me even more is that I do not know how to control these so-called powers of mine."

I said, "Well, you could come home with me. Bella will naturally follow. Wherever I go, she seems to go too. My father, Carlisle, has been alive for quite sometime. He could help us make sense of all of this."

* * *

She looked puzzled when she turned to look at me. She said, "He says I should go with him. He says that wherever he goes, you will follow. He says that this Carlisle could help to make sense of what is going on. Should I trust him?"

I didn't know really how to answer that question. I said, "Ask him about what happened at the ballet studio and tell me his response."

A few minutes later, she turned to look at me once again. She said, "He looks like he wants to cry but can't. I can tell it is hard for him to talk about. He says he was too late. You were already gone when he and his family got there. He didn't want to leave you, but the family persisted since it was the only way to protect the family. He says Alice has been keeping tabs on you. Every place he has been, you have been also. Alice had seen you in New York, in Jacksonville, and on the island. Edward has heard you when you talk about him aloud. He says that his existence is nothing without you in it. He said he wanted nothing more than to have the Volturi kill him so that he could be with you. But when Alice started having visions of you, she made him promise not to do that. He says that she began to have visions of me. He says I look like you."

I said, "You do. It's very weird."

She said, "He wants me to tell you one more thing."

I looked up at her with tears in my eyes, and she said, "He loves you."

I asked, "But if he loves me, how could he leave me?"

* * *

I saw her cradle the thin air. My Bella was suffering. My Bella was in pain. I asked, "What did she say?"

She said, "She wants to know why, if you loved her, did you leave her?"

I knew that question was inevitable, but I still wasn't ready for it. I wasn't ready to tell Bella this answer through someone else. I said, "Tell her that I would like to answer that question. But I want her to be able to hear my answer directly from me, not through you."

She said, "Bella, he wants to tell you. But he would rather you hear it come from his lips, not from mine. Edward, she wants to know why we both should trust you now?"

I said, "Tell her I will spend the rest of my existence making this up to her. But I have really never left her. She has always been with me. She has never left my mind. Everywhere I go, she is with me. She will always be by my side, and I will always stand beside her."

She was still cradling the air as she told Bella what I had just said. When she looked back at me, I saw that her glow was changing colors. It was now had a faint hint of yellow in it. Yellow…so there was hope for all of this to work. She asked, "So what do we have to do?'

I said, "All you have to do is follow me. Bella will wake up tomorrow and be wherever we may be."

She said, "Okay. Bella, just try to sleep. When you awake, I will be here."

I said, "Tell her so will I."

She said, "Edward will be there too."

I asked, "What did she say?"

She said, "She's still confused by all of this and what previously happened. But she says she still believes in you."

I said, "Alright. Then let's go."

She walked over to me, and I said, "I can see that you sense some hope in all of this."

She asked, "Why do you say that?"

I said, "Because, you glowing yellow now. Yellow means hope."

She said, "Well, I hope that's what it is. I have no idea why my colors change. All I know is that if you see green or black, stay away. That's how I accidentally killed one of those monsters."

I said, "I'll make note of that."


	12. The Cullens' House

As we began to run, I tried to listen closely to see if I could hear her thoughts. But she was exactly like Bella; I heard nothing. They had to be connected some way or another. She looked exactly like Bella, but she had this mythical quality about her that made her like me. This is what I had believed Bella would look like if she had been turned; well, except for the wings and glowing. As our journey continued, I noticed that she only grew wings and glowed at night. Her diet consisted only of flowers. Two days later, we were in Forks.

Right when I was walking up the driveway, Alice came bursting through the front door. When she saw the creature standing beside me, she stopped dead in her tracks. I looked to my side and saw green. I said, "No. This is my sister. She will not harm you."

After a few minutes, the green disappeared and the iridescent color reappeared. I said, "Okay now. This is Alice. She is the one who sees everything. She is the one that told me where to find you."

Alice said, "Oh my…she looks exactly like her."

She said, "So I've been told."

I asked, "Is Bella here?"

She turned to look around and said, "Yes, she's right over there."

I looked over at Alice, and she confirmed that Bella was standing by one of the trees. While the creature walked over to where Bella was standing, I walked over to give my sister a hug. She said, "It's great to have you back."

I said, "It's good to be back."

Alice asked, "Well, what is she?"

I answered, "I have no idea. But she looks exactly like Bella, smells exactly like her, and I can't read her thoughts either."

She asked, "Bella, are you okay?"

A few minutes later, I asked, "What did she say?"

She said, "She's fine. She's just having a hard time being here and not seeing everyone. Bella, both Edward and Alice are here right now."

Alice said, "Tell her that everyone is inside."

* * *

I asked, "What's going on?"

She said, "Alice said that everyone is inside."

I said, "I'm scared to go in there. I won't see anyone. I'll just miss what I had here."

She said, "She's missing what she had here."

I said, "You must tell me everything they say."

She said, "I will."

I said, "Will you stay with me?"

She said, "I will not leave your side. Edward says he will be right there the entire time. He's not leaving."

I said, "Okay."

She said, "She says okay."

So she and I started to make our way inside the house. All the lights were on. It was so confusing walking into this house, knowing that everyone could be standing right beside me, and seeing no one. She looked at me, sensing what I was feeling, and said, "They are all sitting on the couches over there. Edward and Alice are standing right behind us. Edward is beside you, and Alice is beside me."

I said, "Thanks."

A few minutes later, I asked, "What is everyone saying?"

She answered, "They are all curious as to what I am. They are curious as to why I am the only one that can see you."

I said, "You must tell Carlisle that I saw Edward the other night, while I was in the cloud of white dust."

She said, "Carlisle, Bella wants you to know that she did see Edward once the other night. She saw him when my white dust encircled us. Once she stepped out of it, she could no longer see him. Yes she did."

I asked, "What?"

She said, "Edward was just asking if you truly did see him."

As time continued to pass, I knew that the entire family was just trying to figure out what the creature standing beside me was. I said, "You stay here. Don't let them know I've left. I'm going to go walk around the house."

When I saw the smile on her face, I knew that she had agreed. As I left the room, I heard her ask, "Edward where are you going?"

A few seconds later, she said, "Oh, to your room. Bella, Edwards says he will return shortly."

I said, "Thanks."

I wondered off into the room where his piano sat silently. My lullaby was the last thing I would ever hear be played on this wonderful instrument. I took my place on the bench, the very same place I had sat next to Edward when he played me the lullaby for the first time. I could hear the music ringing in my ears. It was beautiful. How would I ever be able to convey my love for him the way he did for me? How would he ever be able to show me that he truly would never leave me again? How could I trust that that would never happen again? Then some new questions dawned on me. Why couldn't I seem him and his family? Why could I see everyone else besides him and his family? Some strange magic was at work on me.


	13. Letters From Edward

A few minutes later, music started to fill the air. It was my lullaby. Edward must be sitting right beside me. I giggled and said, "She must have told you."

The music continued on. I said, "It's truly beautiful Edward."

Then the music abruptly stopped. She said, "He says it's been replaying in his mind ever since the day he had to leave you. For a while, it was the only thing that could make him happy. The lullaby is you. So if he played it, you were always beside him. He wishes he could see you blushing right now."

I asked, "But how?"

She said, "He knows you well enough."

I said, "Don't let him know I've left."

I got up and walked out of the room and up the flights of stairs. I was standing in front of his doorway. After taking a deep breath, I walked in. The room smelled just like him. On his black leather couch sat a lone piece of paper. As I got closer to it, I could distinctly tell that he had written something down on it. I knelt down on the ground and began to read. I read aloud, "I knew that you would have to come up here. I knew that your curious mind would lead you to this piece of paper. Bella, my Bella, how I miss you? I could not and will not ever forgive myself for leaving you. You don't know how much it has tortured me since. But I could not even begin to compare it to the torture you must be feeling. Do not worry my love, I will find a way to correct this. Be safe."

I laughed at that last statement. I said, "Don't worry, I will try."

* * *

Bella was in my room. I smiled when I heard her reading my letter. At least now I found my own way of communicating with her. I was up the stairs in less than a second, and I wondered where she was now in my room. She said, "He heard you."

I asked, "How did she know?"

She answered, "Because I'm here."

I asked, "Where is she now?"

She answered, "Just over there. She's about to fall asleep."

I said, "Okay."

She said, "Do not worry. She will be safe, and she will return tomorrow."

A few minutes later, I asked, "Is she gone?"

She said, "Yes."

I said, "I don't understand any of this."

She said, "No one does."

I asked, "Would you tell me if you knew how to fix this?"

She paused for a moment and said, "Absolutely. Before I met you, I felt that you were someone important. Anytime I spoke your name, the wheels in my brain started to turn and something tugged at my heart. I still haven't figured that out just yet. It's all so fuzzy. But when I see Bella, everything is so clear. I feel everything she is feeling. She feels so torn right now. She hopes for the best, but she feels let down."

Just lay the guilt on even more. I just wanted to take Bella in my arms and tell her that I would never disappoint her again. I asked, "Do you think she believes me?'

She answered, "I think she will, in time."

I said, "Well then, I'll just wait however long it takes."

She asked, "Why do I remind everyone of her?"

I looked over at her and said, "You look exactly like her. You're what I pictured her to look like if she were one of us; well, minus the wings and glowing feature. You have that same innocence she has. Everything is so new to you just as it was to her."

She asked, "Do you think Carlisle will figure out what I am?"

I said, "I sure hope so. I have faith in him and so should you. You must be hungry. You're welcome to whatever you can find."

She said, "I only eat flowers."

I laughed and said, "Yeah I saw that. I'll discuss it with Esme, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

She said, "Thanks. I'll let you be for a little while."

I said, "Just let me know when she returns."

She smiled and said, "I will."

While she was gone, I decided to get to work on a few things for Bella. I decided that since she was going to be wandering around my room until everything was settled, I would leave her notes to find. It was my only way to directly communicate with her. So I was going to take advantage of it as much as I could. I walked over to my stack of books and pulled out a blank journal. The cover was blue, and it reminded me of that sweater she had wore that made her just look amazing. I opened it up to the first page and began writing. The words flowed freely onto the page. Before I knew it, an hour had passed, and I had two pages full of words. I had to force myself to stop, to save some for later.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up and was in the house again. But I didn't wake up in Edward's room; I woke up in the living room. I wondered who was in the room right now. She said, "Alice, Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme are in here right now."

I said, "Thanks."

She said, "They're discussing the possibilities of what I may be."

I said, "Oh."

After a few minutes of sitting there, something finally dawned on me. I said, "Ask them what my parents think is going on."

She said, "Bella wants to know what her parents know about all of this."

A few minutes later, she said, "Charlie thinks you are staying with Renee. Renee still thinks you're with Charlie, and that your cell phone is broken. Alice has been getting in your emails to answer her."

I said, "They can't keep that up for too much longer. I'm surprised Renee hasn't sent a new cell phone yet."

She said, "She did. Alice intercepted it. She told Renee it got lost in the mail."

I said, "I really hate that my parents are out of the loop. I can't stay in here not being able to hear what everyone is saying. I'm going out for a walk."

I left the house and began my walk back towards the main road. It took me a while, but I finally made it to my destination - Forks. Nothing had changed in my absence, not that I thought anything should have. School was in session right now, and I walked right into the building. The puzzling thing was that I could see everyone, including my friends. How was it that I could see them but not see my family of vampires? Every day that continued to pass me by just made me ever more confused than I already was. It was early afternoon by the time I returned to the Cullen's house. When I did, I said, "I'm going upstairs to Edward's room to rest. Where's Edward?"

She said, "Everyone's out hunting right now. They'll be back later."

I said, "Thanks."

I headed up to Edward's room. When I opened the door, I saw that his leather couch was no longer present in the room. In it's place was now a large bed. The bed seemed to match perfectly with his room. In the middle of the bed and on top of the gold sheets, one little item stood out. I walked closer to the bed, and I saw that it was one of his journals. The beautiful royal blue of the cover was just a standout against the gold of the bedspread. I had never read one of his journals before, but something told me that it was okay to read this one. Otherwise, why would the rest be on the opposite side of the room, and this specific one be on the bed. So I climbed up on the bed and opened the journal to reveal his elegant handwriting. At the top of the page, it was an entry addressed to me. So I read:

My Bella,

So you and I have discovered one definite way for me to communicate with you. So it will be in this journal that I shall talk to you everyday. Each night while you are sleeping away, away from everyone, I shall write in this journal. I wish I knew what you were thinking. I wish I could read your mind right now. I wish I could just read your mind always. My love, my mind is all over the place since you have been away. Once I found out that you were always with me, it was a small comfort. A small comfort because I knew you were there, but only a small comfort because I could not see you. It was not until the end of my trip that I discovered I could hear you sometimes when you spoke aloud. I nearly fell apart at the sound of you wanting to leave everything behind. I was always here, and I will always be here. I shall never leave you again. I meant it when I said that you were my life now. You are my only reason for existing. Without you, I am nothing. Only when Alice told me that she had seen you did I ultimately decide not to go end my life. I decided not to end my life because if I had done so, I risked the chance of never seeing you again. As long as there is even the smallest hint of a chance for me to see you even just once more, I will continue to live until that day arrives. One day, hopefully soon, we shall figure out how to bring you back. How I miss you? How much I want to hold you in my arms? How much I would give to see you? You don't know how much it tortured me to have to watch you die. I knew that it would happen someday, but I did not think it would come so soon. As the last bit of your life slipped away, I held you in my arms. When I left you at the ballet studio, I left my life behind with you. After that day, I wanted nothing more than be rid of everything in this world. That's why I left Forks. I did not want to listen to the thoughts of those that made me leave. The only person I wanted to hear anything from was taken from me. The person I wanted the most was gone because of me. You were killed because of my carelessness. Everything bad that has happened to you is because of me. This is why I should have never become a part of your life. I would have been happy to see you live a full life with someone else. I would have stayed in the background and just watched you blossom from afar. But would I go back and change it all? Yes, because then you would still be alive. My love, I should not exist. If there were no such things as vampires, you would have lived out a full life. I wish you were here right now. I wish you were here to argue with me. I know you would be arguing with me right now. Be safe. Love, Edward


	14. Conversation with Alice

He was torturing himself. He was torturing himself over me. He was right though; I would be arguing with him against every word he said. But how could I believe anything he said? He left me. If he loved me as much as he says he does, he would've never been able to leave me there. I said, "I wish Alice were here. I wish I was able to see her. I need to talk to her. I need her to answer some of my questions."

As I finished talking to no one, the empty page began to fill with words. She wrote:

_Bella,_

_We're here right now. Just say what questions you want answered. Edward will tell me, and I will answer them for you. So, start asking…_

I asked, "Why did everyone make Edward leave me?"

_Bella, we wanted to take you back home. But we just didn't know what Charlie would do. Edward wanted to stay. It took us forever to convince him to leave. Emmett and Jasper had to wind up pulling him away from you. Carlisle and I returned your body to the back of the ballet studio where someone would soon discover you. We never assumed that this would happen._

I asked, "Does Edward truly love me?"

_Bella, how dare you even ask that question? You already know the answer. Of course he does. He loves you with everything that he is. Look at the bed, two posts are already gone. That question infuriates him. He is ready to die at the drop of a hat if he knew it would allow you two to be together again. In the first few days, he begged Jasper and Emmett to rip him to shreds. But I convinced him that you two would be together. I still see you two together. You will learn and discover how undying his love is for you. It may take a while, but you will. We all are here to help you. Trust Edward, he will never leave you again. The only way he would let you go is if it was something that you wanted._

I said, "I miss you Alice."

_I miss you too. I miss my Bella Barbie doll. I wish you were here, physically. I want my sister back. I want my brother back. I want my family back. We have not been the same in your absence. Charlie and Renee miss you too. They do not know you are gone, but if they did, they would miss you more than they do now._

I asked, "What should I do?"

_I can't answer that one. Only you can. Only you know what your heart and mind is saying. Edward only wishes he knew what was truly going on in that head of yours. I know you still love him. You would not be following him everywhere he goes if you two were not meant to be together. Bella, I wish you could see him. His eyes have nothing behind him. His soul has completely left him. A vacant body is walking around this house. Please bring him back. Please come back._

I started crying. I said, "I'm trying. You don't know how hard it is for me. My life was taken away from me. And I would do it all the same way again. I loved him Alice. I loved him more than my own life. That's why it was an easy choice to do what I did."

_Don't you see Bella. You still love him, and he loves you just as much. He wanted to do the same thing, without question, for you. He would do anything that's best for you. He does everything for you. He left you behind because we told him that he would see you again. He left you because he knew you would want to see him again. He left because he knew you would want to be together again. You see, he's doing all of this for you. Bella, this will never happen if you do not help us. You have to want this as much as we do. You have to want this as much as Edward does. Please, we all want you back._

I couldn't believe how upset everyone was. I couldn't believe that I was tearing the family apart. I had to help put the family back together. I couldn't do this to my vampire family. I had to do something to be able to see my mother and father again. I had to do something to see Edward again. It was true; he was my life. My life would have been just a dull, black and white photograph without him. He was the one who put the color and the action in my life. She asked, "You're beginning to come around, aren't you?"

I said, "Yes. I do love him."

She said, "I knew you did."

I said, "I wish I could see him. I wish he could see me."

That's when I noticed it. It was nighttime by now. Her wings were now showing, and they were white. The white dust was beginning to float in the air. I smiled at the sight of that. She asked, "Are you thinking, what I'm thinking?"

I shook my head and walked towards her. As soon as I was at arm length's away, the dust encircled us. She whispered, "Look towards the window."


	15. Sit Down

I turned around, and they he stood - my Adonis. I said, "Tell him that I can see him."

She said, "Edward, Bella can see you right now."

He looked up towards us. He began to slowly cross the room. When he stood in front of us, he dropped to his knees. He looked so defeated. I said, "Tell him to look up. I want to look into his eyes."

She said, "Look up. Bella wants to look into your eyes."

When I was able to look into his eyes, I saw that what everyone had been saying was true. The sparkle in them had disappeared. They looked drained of everything he once was. After looking into his eyes, I decided I would do anything and everything possible to put the life back in them. I wanted my Edward back. I didn't want this Edward. He mouthed something, and she said, "Yes, she can really see you."

His eyes started wandering. They were searching for something. I asked, "What are you looking for?"

She said, "He's looking for you. It's hard for him to know that you're standing right in front of him."

I said, "I wish I could touch you."

He raised his hand, and I raised my hand as to meet his. Nothing. I said, "I'm right here."

He mouthed slowly, "I love you."

I said, "I know. I wish I could hear your voice. I can picture it in my mind, but it's not the same."

She said, "He has the same problem He says I remind him of you, but it's not the same. He wants you."

I said, "Then come and get me."

I saw the smile return to his face. He mouthed, "I will."

I asked, "How long do you think I have before he disappears?"

She said, "I'm not sure."

I said, "Sit down."

So all three of us sat down. I said, " I just want to look at you until you disappear."

She said, "He just asks that you keep talking so that he knows you're still here."

I said, "I'm always here. You're the one that keeps disappearing. I want you always."

She said, "He says he will never disappear again. He wants to know what it will take for you to believe him."

I said, "For you to figure out a way for us to be together again. I want us to be together forever."

I saw his lips purse together at the last word. I said, "I know you don't want it Edward, but Alice has seen it. She has seen us together forever. How can you deny both us? How could you deny me if you truly love me?"

She said, "He won't take away your soul."

As tears began to fill my eyes, I saw him begin to disappear. I said, "Goodbye Edward."


	16. The Light Bulb Finally Comes On

I asked, "Is she gone?"

She said, "Yeah."

I said, "I don't know how to fix this. I don't know if I could ever give her what she wants."

She said, "Well you must be able to if she knows. I'm confused though. What did she mean when she said Alice has seen it?"

I said, "My sister has visions."

She asked, "Really? So has she seen who I am?"

I said, "No. She's been seeing you since Bella disappeared though. She's been trying to make sense of it, but nothing is coming to her. When she has visions of you, it is mostly like she is seeing out of your eyes."

She said, "I hope everything works out real soon."

I said, "I'm afraid though. I'm afraid that I will never get her back. I'm afraid that she will be stuck as whatever she is."

She asked, "It may not be my place to ask, but why didn't you just change her when you had the chance?"

I said, "Because…I will not take away her soul."

She said, "But isn't that what it's like right now? I mean it's like her spirit is wandering around. Her soul belongs to you. That's why it is you that she follows. You weren't going to take it away from her because she had already given it away. She had given it freely to you."

I asked, "How do you know that?"

She said, "Because I can hear it in her voice, and I can feel it when I see her. When I'm around her, it's like she is a part of me. A part of me that is missing."

That's when it clicked. This is what we had all been searching for. She had just given me the answer. I said, "That's exactly what it is. It's her soul that I can hear, and it is her soul I can't see. You see, you are Bella. You are Bella's physical counterpart. That's the reason why you don't remember anything because everything you are supposed to remember is with her."

She asked, "Well, how do we go about fixing it?"

He said, "I don't know, but we need to go talk to Carlisle."

I ran out of the room and to Carlisle's study. I said, "Carlisle, I figured it out. Bella's soul is not connected with her body. She is the body, and Bella's soul is what is following me."

Carlisle said, "That does make sense."

I asked, "Well, how do we fix it?"

Carlisle said, "I'm not sure son. I've never heard of this kind of situation. But we're going to do everything we can to fix this."

She said, "So will I."

I looked over at her and said, "You look tired. Do you need to sleep?"

She said, "I don't have to sleep, but I do enjoy it when I can."

I said, "Well you should get some sleep them. We will all need you at your best if this is going to be fixed. You're one of the two main components."

She said, "True. Where should I sleep?"

I said, "You can have my room. I'm actually going to spend the night hunting."

She said, "Okay."

Once she left the study, Carlisle asked, "Son, are you okay?"

I answered, "I will be once I can have Bella back - 100%."

Carlisle asked, "But what if we can't figure it out?"

I said, "Don't say that. We will. We have to. I will not let Bella roam around in an empty world. She deserves better."

He said, "She deserves you."

I said, "But I was never the best thing for her. I'm the reason why this has happened."

He said, "Edward, you have to stop blaming yourself. Bella chose you. Bella is still around because of you. You see, you are the best thing for her. You both complete each other."

I said, "She would be arguing with you too. She would be saying that she was never good enough for me."

Carlisle giggled and said, "You two need to first realize that you are the best for each other first. Then we can see about making sure we get Bella's spirit and body back together."

I left the room not long after. I went upstairs to my room to grab my journal. I was in and out in less than a second, and I didn't disturb her sleep. I headed downstairs to the living room to put my entry into the journal for Bella to read. Once I was finished, I returned the journal to my room and left to go hunting.


	17. What Is Love?

The next day when I awoke, I was in Edward's bed. His room feels different now that it has a bed. He will never use this bed since he never sleeps. For the rest of the day, I was sleeping on and off. It wasn't until that evening that I saw on the bedside table sat the journal. I picked it up and opened it to see two entries. One from Edward, and one in a handwriting that was neither his nor Alice's.

_Bella, I can't even begin to imagine how you are feeling. You're confused, as am I. You feel lost, as do I. I don't know how to fix this, but I will try. You will have to help me. You will have to help Edward. You will have to help yourself. I will not lose my son. I will not lose my daughter. Yes, you are like a daughter to me now. My wife, my family, and myself all love you. You and Edward both have to come to realize that you are the best thing for one another. You need to realize that you are his life as he is yours. One cannot survive without the other. You believe that you are not good enough for him, and he believes that he does not deserve you. Well, you both could not be any further from the truth. You complete my son. Never have I seen this Edward. My son has walked this earth for too long now with an emptiness inside him. When you entered his life, that emptiness filled so quickly that it scared him. Now that this emptiness threatens to return, it scares him even more. It is actually scaring the entire family. So quickly he could just walk away and have the Volturi end his pain. But we are convincing him to stay, for now at least. However, it is really you that is making him stay. Whatever it is we can do to help bring you back, we shall do? Edward and I do believe we have a theory on the situation at hand. We believe that your soul and your physical counterpart have separated. Edward may want you back more than life itself, but it has to be you that wants to come back. You are the only one that can figure out the piece to this puzzle. My daughter, I wish you all the luck in the world and give you all the love in my heart to help you on this journey. Carlisle_

Carlisle's letter left me in tears. I was always a part of his family. How could I have ever doubted him or the family? As I read the letter again, I began to think about he and Edward's theory. It did make sense. But now I was even more confused and scared. How would I go about fixing it? What happened if I could never figure out how to fix this dilemma? I said, "Edward…"

A few minutes passed. I asked, "Edward, can you hear me?"

I then saw the page in the journal flip to a blank page. He wrote,

_Yes I can. What is bothering you my love?_

I said, "What happens if I can't figure out how to fix this? What happens if I'm stuck like this forever? Will you…"

He wrote,

_Don't even begin to even ask that last question. I will forever wait for you. I have the time. I'm not going anywhere. I'm here to stay. I'm here to be with you._

I said, "I don't want you waiting around forever for me."

He wrote,

_Bella, I had waited almost a century to find you. I can wait as long as it takes to get you back. You are here. I can see you, and I can hear you. One day, those two things will be connected again. I will wait how ever long it takes. There is nothing else I'd rather do than wait for you._

I said, "Tell me why you love me. Tell me how much you love me."

He wrote,

_Are you sure you'd rather me write than you wait to here me say it aloud to you?_

I said, "Yes, because I don't know how long it will be until that happens. Where is she at? I'd like to see if it is possible for me to see you as you answer."

A few seconds later, she came into the room and sat beside me. Luckily, the white dust was pretty predominant tonight. Instead of watching what Edward was writing, I was watching his face and his eyes as he was writing it. I didn't even notice that he had stopped writing.

He wrote,

_If you want me to write the answers to those questions, I want you to tell me your answers to those same two questions while I'm writing mine._

I sighed, and he wrote,

_You're so stubborn._

I saw him pinch the bridge of his nose as a smile came across his face. I said, "Alright. Start writing."

As he began to write, I sat there and watched just for a second. I said, "Well first, I love that I have finally been able to see you smile again. Edward, why do I love you? Edward, your name alone just rolls off my tongue. Just one quick glance makes me want to melt. Everything that is supposed to make you more terrifying just makes you all the more intoxicating to me. You once said I was like a drug to you. Well, you are my drug. You are my love potion. You envelope me with nothing but love. Your eyes, no matter what shade they may be, have a way of looking straight through me and directly to my soul. Even though you can't see me, it's like you can. It's like you know exactly where I am. Every time you touch me, a surge of energy passes through my body. Your lips, as cold as they may be, make me all warm inside when they touch mine. Although my favorite thing to date that you have done is when you place your hand on the side of my face. That electric current that is sparked by touch is just so addicting. How much do I love you? Well that's easily answered. I love you so much that I am willing to be by your side forever. Not just for the rest of my life, but for forever. I am you life now, you once told me that Edward. Well if my life were over, there would be no more Edward. I would never allow that to happen. Without you, there is no me. Without you, there is no us. That is my love for you and only you."

He continued writing but with a smile on his face. When he was finished, I read,

_My Bella, these two questions are the easiest to answer. Why do I love you? From the first day that I first met you, you have been the most intriguing human to cross my path. Sure, it was my blood thirst that first lusted for you. However, I could not get past those brown eyes. Behind them I knew so many thoughts were processing, and I could not hear a single one. Everyday as we got closer, I ached to know what you were thinking. I read everyone's thoughts surrounding you hoping to get a chance to peek into your brain. Any tid bit of information that I could get, I'd take. When I would allow myself to talk to you and be close to you, it would scare me. I was always scared that my instincts would kick in, and that I would lose you. I will never be able to put into words how much restraint I had to use the first time I kissed you. Although, every ounce of restraint I used was absolutely worth it in the end because the result was spectacular and electrifying. That electric current you said you have felt; well, I indeed have felt it myself. My body may be as cold as ice and hard as stone, but I feel the softness of your skin and the warmth of your body heat. Every night when I would sneak into your bedroom to watch you sleep, I would memorize every inch of your body, the rhythmic patterns of your breathing, your body movements, and every word that would come out of your mouth. I remember everything. I even remember the first night you said my name while you were sleeping. That drove me crazy because I could only imagine what you were dreaming about. I did not know if you were scared or happy to be saying my name. How much do I love you? I love you so much to know and remember all these things about you. My love for you is infinite since it seems that my life seems to be infinite. My Bella, I want you always, but I would not wish this life upon anyone. People are meant to live and die. I am no longer human; I am a vampire. When I thought that you were dead, I was ready to go to the airport and head to Italy. Italy is the only place where I could end my life and join you. Bella, you are my life now. You see, I would do anything and everything to be with you. You do not need to do anything to be with me. I am yours and will always be forever yours. My love for you will be forever infinite._

Tears were forming in my eyes throughout the entire entry. I said, "You say that you never know what I am thinking, but Edward that goes both ways. I always want to know what you are thinking. I know you don't want me to be like you, but I would rather walk this Earth forever with you than wait to die to walk forever with you on the other side. On the other side, you will be forever young, and I will be old. That thought alone scares me. You will forever be beautiful, and I will be old and have wrinkles. Yes, I know you will still love me, but I want to remain the young woman you first fell in love with. I am not the only one who is stubborn. I am willing to give you everything. I am willing to give you the world, myself, and my life. I wish you could do the same. Because until you are able to do that, I fear that we will never be together."

I watched his face. He got up and left the room. As he disappeared, the tears finally fell freely. I screamed, "Did you enjoy those days when you thought I was gone? I didn't enjoy those days at all because I thought you were gone forever. You knew I was coming back, but I didn't know that. I never know when I will see you again. Edward, you can't leave me!"


	18. Bella's Existence

Suddenly he was back in the room, and he was standing right beside us. She said, "He says he's not leaving."

I watched as he sat down right next to her, and his arm barely brushed against her shoulder. In that one instant, I felt the same sensation on my arm. When they heard my gasp, she asked, "What is it?"

I said, "Edward, please do something for me. Touch her hand."

When his fingers grazed the top of her hand, it was as if he was touching me. I felt the hardness and coldness of his skin. She said, "He wants to know why."

I said, "I can feel you. When you touch her, I can feel it."

When Edward reached out and held her hand, my hand contoured around the air as if his hand were in mine. I smiled and said, "Yes, I can feel you!"

* * *

I now had another connection with my Bella. Anytime I touched her physical counterpart, she was able to feel me. With that new development, I walked over to Carlisle's office. Alice was already in there with a smile on her face. She said, "I saw it. She feels it when you touch her. I can see it; Bella's hopes are raising."

I said, "I sure hope so."

Carlisle said, "You just have to keep believing in yourself and her, and everything else will come in time."

I said, "That's not fast enough for me."

He said, "Nothing is ever fast enough for anyone. Patience is a virtue."

I said, "I had patience until I knew that the love of my existence still existed."

Carlisle said, "Well then, you can't give up now."

I sternly said, "I never will. I will not give up until I have Bella, mind, body, and spirit, all together and safely in my arms."

* * *

As soon as Edward spoke those words, I saw it. I saw his arms around Bella, and his eyes were closed as she softly ran her hands across his face. Tears were running down her face. The vision vanished, and I then saw the look on Edward's face. He asked, "Is it really going to happen?"

I asked, "Should you ever bet against me?"

He said, "Well…."

I ran over to him and slapped him in the arm. He laughed and said, "I was kidding. I just wished your vision had included some date reference."

I said, "Maybe next time."

He said, "I can only hope so."

I said, "Well at least you now know that it will definitely happen. Both you and Bella have decided that it will happen."

He said, "And I do want it. I want it more than anything."

I asked, "Are you really? Are you really ready to accept her being an immortal?"

That's when he pinched the bridge of his nose. He asked, "Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

I said, "Because no one know what's going to happen when she rejoins her counterpart. True, I have seen her as an immortal, but I do not know if it's because of what her physical counterpart already is, or if it is because one of us had to change her."

He said, "But it is selfish of me to want that. Why would I want to take everything away from Bella that she has to live for? I don't want her to become like Rosalie and resent this life."

I said, "Edward, that's not your decision. That decision only belongs to Bella"

He said, "Well maybe I'll have Rosalie talk to her and try to make her see the consequences she will face because of her decision."

I said, "It wouldn't hurt. But afterwards, it will still be Bella's decision. The only decision that is yours is whether or not you want to be with her for the rest of however long she will be here."

He said, "You already know that answer."

I smiled and said, "I know."

Carlisle said, "Well you go get the journal, and I will go and find Rosalie."


	19. Rosalie

As I sat on the bed looking out the windows, I heard the sound of the journal opening. Someone was writing something to me, but I didn't feel like reading it right now. When I looked to the side of me, I saw her sitting there. I asked, "Who is writing in the journal?"

She said, "The blonde female."

I asked, "Rosalie? Why would she…?"

She asked, "Why don't you read it and found out?"

I said, "I will. Just tell me when she's finished."

She said, "She looks very sad as she's writing this."

I said, "I think she hates me."

She asked, "Why would she hate you?"

I said, "Carlisle created her to be a mate for Edward, and Edward never desired her in that way."

She said, "Rosalie said she doesn't hate you. She says she envies you."

I looked at her puzzled with confusion. Why would Rosalie envy me? I was nothing but a fragile human. It was an hour later when she finally said, "Okay, she's left the room."

I picked up the journal and looked at Rosalie's beautiful handwriting. I thought more would be written since it took her an hour. So I braced myself to read what she wrote to me.

_Bella,_

_Edward asked that I tell you a story. The story about how I became a vampire. My life was perfect; I was engaged to be married to Royce King. I was in love with the idea of being a wife, having children, and the white picket fence. Most of all, just having a husband that would come home and kiss me on the cheek. Those simple ideas were my ideal life. One evening, I was on my way home from a friend's house without an escort. That is when I ran into Royce and his friends. They had obviously been drinking. Royce wanted to show me off to his friends in the most inhumanely way possible. I will spare you the details, but in the end they left me on the street to die. That is when Carlisle found me. I got my revenge, leaving Royce for last. Things are better now that I have Emmett. But we will be forever frozen like this. I will never have a child of my own; I will never grow old to see any grandchildren. I did not have a choice in the matter, but you do. You are choosing wrong. I know you are strongly in love with my brother, but you will never be able to undo this decision. I hope you take my story into consideration before you make your final decision._

_Rosalie_

I could only imagine what it would have been like for her. She spared me the details, but I couldn't help but imagine what truly happened to Rosalie. But I couldn't help but wonder. What if the love of Rosalie's life would have been a vampire? Would she think differently then? She was right about one thing, my human choices would disappear. But other choices would arise. No matter what I would choose, other choices would soon follow. So I made my decision. I chose to still be with Edward for forever and face whatever choices the future would hold with him by my side. I made my final choice; now all I was waiting on was for Edward to make his.

She asked, "That's it, isn't ?"

I asked, "What?"

She said, "It has to be him."

I said, "Yes. It has always been him. I was always willing to give up everything to be with him. But you see, he has never been willing to give up everything to be with me. He has never been willing to allow me to give up my life to be with him. He is not allowing me to make my own decisions. Until he is fully able to trust me to make my own decisions, I don't think we'll ever be together again. He always wants to save my life, but now I'm trying to do it on my own. My love for him is my life. If I'm not here, all is lost."

She asked, "When did you figure it out?"

I said, "I've never truly known that that is what it would take. But ever since I decided that I wanted to be just like Edward, to be with him for eternity, I always knew that he would have to give that up. When he is ready to do that, I'll know that he truly loves me."

She said, "But he does love you."

I smiled and said, "I know he does."

A few seconds later, I felt my fingers instinctively intertwine with the air. I looked down at my hand, and I knew Edward must have taken hold of hers. I took a deep breath as the electric shock went through my system. Then my hand flipped over to where my palm was facing up. Little by little, I felt letters being written on the palm of my hand with his finger. I love you. I smiled and said, "I love you too."


End file.
